Kissing in the Snow
by birdygirl20
Summary: The Doctor give Rose a chance to see true love in action. Nine/Rose, Pete/Jackie. Post Father's Day.


**Author's Notes:**This is my first ever fic to be posted anywhere so please any helpful feed back would be wonderful. Thank you to all the wonderful people who have been helping me and encouraging me.

Rose sat on the captain's chair her head resting in her hands tears running down her face. The Doctor leaned against the console unsure of what to do. Today had been a hard day for both of them; they had almost lost each other all because he couldn't say no to Rose.

"Rose what can I do to cheer you up?" he asked.

"You don't need to do anything Doctor. Shit I almost killed you and ripped apart time and space just cause I need to meet my Dad. How selfish am I?" Rose wiped her face and looked up at him. "Perhaps I am just a stupid ape? Maybe I should just go back to being the simple shop girl and stop fooling myself that I am better than that."

The Doctor walked over and cupped Rose's chin "Rose you are not a simple shop girl, you never were. You made a mistake; you won't make it again if you can help it will you?"

"No never!' Rose shot up out of the chair nearly knocking the Doctor over. 'I learned my lesson while time is in flux my timeline is fixed as far as I am concerned."

"Okay that is all cleared up where or when would you like to go?" The Doctor began turning knobs on the Tardis' console.

"I would like to visit Mum Doctor, she has some explaining to do." Rose crossed her arms with an uncharacteristic scowl on her face.

"Rose she won't remember anything about today expect what was supposed to happen, so talking to her will be useless.' The Doctor stopped his trip around the console to look at Rose. 'What is bothering you so much Rose that you are so ready to march home and confront you mother about something she can't even remember"

"Everything she told me was a lie to dress him up to be someone that he wasn't. Pete and I talked and he was going no were in life and he knew it. She told me that he was a successful business man. I bet not one thing she told me was true. You base so much of your life on how your parents love each other and such. No wonder every romantic relationship I've had has been a mess." Rose ran her fingers threw her hair.

"Now I won't have you talking about yourself like that Rose. In every lie there is some truth. Your Dad was trying hard to better things for your family; he just hadn't found the right idea. Your mother believed that it would have happened if he had lived longer. I have lived a very long time Rose and believing in the person you love is one of the strongest foundations for it lasting.' The Doctor shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket with a thoughtful expression. 'What is your favorite story that your Mum told you?"

"The day Dad asked Mum her to marry him. They were in the park across from the estate and he just blurted it over hot coco on Christmas day. He apparently had been trying all month to ask her but all of his romantic plans kept getting derailed.' Rose laughed quietly. 'Plans getting derailed seems to be a family trait."

The Doctor began hoping around the console changing a few knobs. "What year was that Rose?" he smiled.  
"Dec 25, 1986. She told him that she was going to have me after he asked her. I was always glad he asked before he found out cause it showed they loved each other and didn't get married for appearances." Rose sat down on the chair again "What if that was a lie as well?"

"Only one way to find out and not risk getting slapped." The Doctor hit the last switch and the Tardis lurched into action. The pair were tossed about and landed on the floor with the Doctor wedging Rose between him and the console. "Are you alright Rose?"

"I am fine, but I'm wondering how the great and powerful timelords are such bad drivers." Rose stuck her tongue out.

"I will have you know miss, this wonderful ship is meant to be flown by 6 timelords I am so impressive that I can fly her all on my own." The Doctor began to tickle Rose, the young women laughed and tried to roll away from the leather clad timelord but he had pinned her down and was tickling her sides to the point of distraction. The pair seemed to realize at the same time their position with the Doctor straddling across Rose's thighs. They locked eyes for the barest of moments and then the Doctor cleared his throat and then he got up and offered his hand to help Rose. Once she was safely on her feet he dropped her hand as if it was on fire. "Come on we are going to miss all the fun."

"I thought that was the great part of having the Tardis?" Rose smiled cheekily.

"That only works until you land silly, then you become a part of the time line." The Doctor looked at the read out screen. "I think you should change into something warmer it is just about 1c° out there."

Rose looked down at her cloths, jeans and a t-shirt would not protect her from a London winter. She ran out of the console room to the wardrobe. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. Rose had no idea of her charms. It had taken all of his will power not to lean down and claim her lips with his. The Doctor had to face facts that he wanted her badly; in fact he had wanted her since the basement in Cardiff.

The Doctor bobbed around the room gathering bits and pieces of things trying to distract himself, fixing something had become his favorite coping technique. His mind zeroed into the idea to create a listening device for Rose so that she would not risk touching Jackie seeing as she was currently pregnant with her.

The Doctor shuddered, feeling like a dirty old man. She was a 19 years old, for the love of time. He knew that she had feelings for him; she wore her heart on her sleeve. She didn't understand what it would mean to take him as a lover. There was no going back for him if they ever-to quote one of her late-night telly shows _got together_he would be hers forever. Rose had his hearts in her delicate hands, and that scared him more than anything he had ever faced before. The Doctor had taken lovers, but no one that had been able to make him NEED to take them as a mate. This woman had broken through all of the pain he suffered at the loss of his people and made him want to live again.

She already held his hearts; if he bared his soul, she would have that too. The crux of it, of course, was what would happen when she left? Would he be willing to go on? He was terrified of the possibilities.

The Doctor was startled out of his introspection as Rose came bounding into the Console dressed in a green parka and purple boots put on over her acid washed jeans.

"I thought that if I am going to dress for the weather I should dress for the time as well." Rose smiled. "What are you working on there?"

"What I'm making a localized listening devise so we don't risk running into Jackie" The Doctor explained.

"Ah, the moments I wished I'd passed hullabaloo, are we about set?" Rose walk to the door bouncing with each step.

The Doctor nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. He would never stop being surprised at the way she moved pass the sadness in her life and faced the world with a smile.

"So you said that Pete had been trying to ask her for a month. What kept him from doing it?" grabbing Rose's arm to keep her from falling on the ice.

"Well he tried to do it over dinner the restaurant caught on fire. He took her to her to the coffee shop of their first date she threw-up on his shoes, morning sickness probably." Rose scrunched her nose.

"Why are we here then? It sounds like Pete was going for a grand gesture." The Doctor looked over the small play park. There were a few couples walking in the snowy night. He heard Jackie before he spotted her. The blond woman was leading poor Pete on crutches over to a bench a few feet in front of them.

"He fell while ice skating broke his ankle. He was trying to take her on a romantic date and they spent the night in the A&E getting his foot in a cast' Rose laughed. 'With stories like that why did I ever believe he was a fancy businessman?" The Doctor pulled out the listening device and pointed at Rose's parents.

"Here you go Pete I asked them put extra sprinkles on yours just the way you like it" Jackie handed him a to-go cup and sat down next to him.

"Jackie I don't know how you put up with me love. I always seem to be in the wrong place at just the right time for it to go all to hell. One of these days it's going to happen that you are going to look at me and doubt the situation and assume the worse of me and that will be the end. I fear the day when you give up on me." Pete grabbed Jackie's hand.

"Pete that is never going to happen, I love you, why else would I hold your hand while they got you put back together the other night?"

"Let me finish, Jackie. I love you so much and your faith in me is what keeps me going every day. I hope someday I will be worthy of you. I know I am not much now but with some hard work we can do great things together. I want to know you will be by my side always. So Jackie Prentice will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Pete to reached into his pocket and nearly spilling the hot drink the Doctor seeing this grabbed his sonic and shot the cup out of his hands. The pair was startled by the cup falling to the ground and looked around for an explanation. Jackie noticed a man across the way pointing at something.

Seeing that they had been spotted Rose grabbed the Doctor's lapels and kissed him. For a moment she forgot why they were here, she forgot how to breathe; all she could think about was the feel of his lips on hers. He dropped the sonic into his pocket and reached up to gently push her away but his traitorous right hand instead threaded into her hair and angled her head to deepen the kiss. Both of them jumped when Jackie's voice sounded between them.

"Look at those two love birds blood as brass." Jackie laughed to herself.

"Jackie you haven't answered me yet." Pete smiled nervously as he opened the box to revel a small diamonded ring.

"Silly man of course the answer is yes. Let me have a look." She pulled the ring out and tried to put it on, but it would not fit.

"Damn it I gave the jeweler one of your old rings. I'm sorry love was can go get it sized and I will have a word with that man when we do." Pete placed the ring back into its box and looked up to find a nervous look on Jackie's face.

"Well it might have been right a few months ago… Pete I have been trying to tell you this now but I can never find the right moment.' Pete snorted at Jackie she forged on. 'Well hell here goes; you are going to be a father this summer."

"What, how…'Pete stammered. 'Jackie that is wonderful. I get to be a father and a husband in the same year!" Pete tired to jump up but Jackie stopped him before he fell flat on his face.  
"People are going to talk Pete." Jackie said worriedly.

"I don't care this is the 80's besides we know the truth and we will tell that little one in there that he or she was made by love and that is all that matters." Pete kissed Jackie softly.

Rose sniffled and turned back towards the Tardis taking the Doctor's hand. After they are safely back in the time vortex Rose sheds the large parka and places the jacket over the railings."I can't believe she was telling the truth, warts and all. I hope I can have a love like that. To trust someone so much that you believe in them even in death. I just… wow." Rose looked up at the Doctor's blue eyes "I hope I have someone to feel like that about me someday."

"You will Rose I am sure of it." The Doctor walked towards the hallway when Rose's soft voice stopped him.

"Are we going to talk about the kiss or just pretend it never happened?' Rose wrapped her arms around her waist. 'I couldn't think of any other reason for us to be out in the bleeding cold than being on a date. I couldn't lose you again and she would have flipped out if she thought we were spying on them."

The Doctor smiled at her and walked back into the room. "You did the right thing, save me from the slap of doom you did. Thank you. See sorted nothing left to talk about."

"You kissed me back." Rose looked into his eye her feelings written all over her face.

"Yes I did is that a problem?" The Doctor walked closer to Rose.

"Not at all, I just wanted to let you know that I understand that you were going along with me and I didn't read into it." Rose let her arms fall to her sides.

"What if I said that wasn't okay, that you should have read into it because it is driving me mad that you missed…" The Doctor took Rose's hand

"What did I miss, Doctor?" Rose smiled.

"Well Rose perhaps a reenactment would help." Not waiting for a reply his right hand caressed her cheek. Rose looked up into his blue eyes and leaned into the kiss her eyelids fluttering closed as their lips touched. The taste of her lips engulfed him, her lips soft against his, as if she was afraid that she would scare him off. It would have before today. Before he had felt what it felt like to be without her. He had almost lost her today her mere existence kept his hearts beating. Now she was offering her heart to him and he grabbed at the chance.

Rose could not believe this was happening after such a horrible day such wonderfulness. She gasped as the  
Doctor let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. She could smell the leather of his jacket and the scent that she never could put her finger on but meant him to her whenever she smelled it. His tongue ran along her lips causing her to gasp he took that as encouragement and began exploring her lips until they open let him explore her mouth. Rose tasted unlike anything in the known universe it made his hearts race and his mind blank in the most wonderful way. When Rose moaned at the feeling of his tongue he broke the kiss realizing that things had gone farther than he planned.

"That should be enough to jog your memory." The Doctor said pulling back to look into her eyes not letting her  
go.

"I am not sure what I was supposed to be thinking right now. Perhaps you should tell me what I am already supposed to know and we can get back to kissing." Rose smiled cheekily.

"Just that you do have someone who believes in you, who will stay by your side for as long as you live. He is right here in front of you scared that you will break his hearts." The Doctor ran his thumb across her cheek his eyes searching hers.

"I feel the same way, Doctor; I want to stay with you...always. I'm yours." Rose kissed him to seal her promise.


End file.
